Everytime
by HarvestGirl10
Summary: Ikarishipping!Mention of Contestshipping. When Dawn hears a song and then has a strange dream about her and Paul, she then finally recognizes her true feelings for him. Based off of Britney Spear's Music Video " Everytime". Songfic!


Yay, _another _ikarishipping songfic! I hope you guys like this one, it's a little sad but very deep as well! I was watching Britney Spear's music video of "Everytime" and I was like, that would make a great ikarishipping fic! So it's sorta based off the video. If you really don't get the story, then you should watch the music video and it would help you get a visual. Oh, and there's also some contestshipping in here too! I highly recommend listening to the song while reading this, it adds atmosphere and emotion!

Song: Everytime

Artist: Britney Spear

Rated T for language.

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, THE SONG **

'**EVERYTIME' , THE MUSIC VIDEO'S PLOT OR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"We hope you enjoy your night." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Thank you and we will!" Dawn and Ash both smiled as they took their room key from the pink nurse. She humbly nodded and once again sweat-dropped at the man unconscious on the floor with a Croagunk continuously jabbing him every time he muttered her name.

"Let's go sit over by the lounge area," Dawn begged, "I want to go check over my seals and such!"

"Um…Can't you do that in the room?" Ash asked, confused.

"Yeah, but the room doesn't play music over the speakers!" Dawn pointed out, gesturing towards the speakers that were playing an upbeat tune.

"I guess so." Ash agreed as he dragged Brock by his feet towards one of four sofas, all circled around a small bonfire like fireplace.

Dawn happily plopped down on one, claiming it all her own by stretching her legs across. She graciously poured out her belongings, going through each one with care.

Ash looked through his bags, occasionally nudging Brock to see if he woke up. He sighed as Brock only muttered words on how he would be Joy's Romeo of some sort.

"Cha…." Pikachu muttered as it looked onward to the pathetic breeder.

Dawn hummed along the new song that came onto the speakers, even lip-synching to the words.

'_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby' _

The song had a lullaby tune to it, but yet a very strong vibe to it as well.

"Kya! This song is so beautiful! And yet so sad!" The blue-haired teen as a bright pink spread across her face.

"Yeah, you seem to be the type who likes these kinds of songs." Ash agreed as he looked at the blue-haired girl, who was daydreaming with a bright shade of pink on her face.

Ash simply smirked and said "Who are you thinking of Dawn?"

"N-No one!" Dawn frantically defended, her face now a full shade of crimson.

"Are you sure?" Ash continued to tease, "Does his name begin with a P? And end with an l?"

"SHUT UP!" Dawn cried, her face becoming red.

Ash simply snickered. Dawn dug her face back into her arms, focusing on the sweet melody that was playing.

Just then, a certain purple-haired trainer came into the center, an emotionless look on his face.

"Hey Paul! We were just talking about-" Ash obliviously shouted towards him but was interrupted when Dawn pulled a hand over his face, her face beat-red.

"_**DON'T.YOU.DARE."**_ Dawn in a hush toned.

"Great. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse." Paul muttered as he handed his pokemon to Nurse Joy and taking the room key he requested from her hands.

Ash ran up to him and Dawn followed her hand ready to cover Ash's big mouth from her crush. Yes, she had a crush on the boy, a HUGE crush in fact. Every time his name was mentioned or when she saw him, millions of butterfrees and beautiflys would fly around in her stomach. She just couldn't stop thinking of him…

"What do you want?" Paul asked, annoyed towards the duo.

"What's up? We haven't seen you in over a month!" Ash began, hoping to make a conversation.

"Best month of my life." Paul retorted, his eyes wandered towards Dawn, causing her heart to jump in her chest.

"Hey! Do you want to settle this over a battle?!" Ash yelled as he quickly caught on to Paul's remark.

"Why bother, I'd win anyway." Paul said, taking his eyes off Dawn.

"Why you-!" Ash began as he threatened Paul.

"ENOUGH!" Can't we deal with this in the morning?!" Dawn shouted as she got in between Paul and Ash.

"Ha, so you have your little girlfriend sticking up for you?" Paul said, causing Dawn's jaw to drop.

"_Girlfriend? _Ha-ha! You got it all wrong Paul! Ash and I are just friends!" Dawn defended weakly, stick awe-struck from the remark.

"_He really thinks that Ash and I are an item? If that's true then…then he doesn't like me!" _Dawn cried in her head as she came into realization. Her eyes began to water and she hung her head. Paul and Ash sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Dawn's right Paul, she and I aren't dating. Besides, she already likes-UGH!" Ash yelped in pain as Dawn kicked him right were it hurts, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Whatever. I'm outta here." Paul said as he walked past the two, heading towards his room.

Ash still lingered in his pain while Dawn looked onward at the trainer, a blush in her face.

"_Paul…"_

* * *

Dawn tossed and turned in her sleep. Every second, every thought, she thinks of Paul. He just couldn't get him out of her head! She woke up and looked around. Brock and Ash on the opposite side of the small room were fast asleep.

"_Glad their getting some sleep!" _Dawn mocked in her head, thrusting her head back on her pillow. After about a good half hour, she got fed up of trying to sleep and plugged her earphones into her ears. A soft melody began to play…and that melody slowly drifted her off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A blue-haired young woman stood solemnly, her eyes sympathetic towards an apartment where a couple began arguing. She wore a pure white oxford shirt that seemed too big for her, and white shorts that were barley seen under the shirt. She looked onward towards a bickering couple and when she opened her mouth, a melodic voice came out.

"_Notice me_" She sang towards the couple, tears in her eyes.

A purple-haired man's eyes seemed furious while a blue-haired woman seemed frustrated.

"_Take my hand_" The woman continued to sing.

"You and your temper!!" Dawn cried as she threw her purse violently on a recliner

"I WOULDN'T HAVE A TEMPER IF YOU STOP BITCHIN EVERY SINGLE MINUTE!" Paul roared, bursting out of his seat.

"_Why are we, Strangers when_"

"I WOULDN'T BE BITCHIN IF YOU WOULD ONLY LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE!" Dawn harshly defended.

"OH, LIKE YOU REALLY EVEN HAVE ANYTHING DECENT TO EVEN SAY!"

"_Our love is strong, why carry on without me"_

"UGH! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN PUT UP WITH THIS!" Dawn screamed as she marched out of the living room into the kitchen.

"_Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings" _

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!"Paul viciously stomped after her.

"_I feel so small, I guess I need you baby"_

Dawn's face was red with anger and grief. Tears flew out her eyes but yet her anger strived on.

"_**See this?! Your fucking engagement ring, in the gutter!**_" She shouted as she threw the ring in the sink.

"_And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, it's haunting me_"

"_FINE!_ Who would want to marry a **whore **anyway?!" He screamed, grabbing the ring from the sink and violently chucking it at her.

"_I guess I need you baby"_

Dawn shrieked in pain as she felt a sharp pain in her body, causing her to fall to the floor.

The blue-haired angel looked on, her hands over her chest.

"_I make believe_"

Paul looked on in terror and ran over to her, his arms wrapped around her.

"GET OFF ME!" Dawn bellowed as she shoved Paul off her body.

"_That you are here"_

"FINE, YOU BITCH!" Paul screamed in her face, tossing a chair over.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY IN HELL I EVER LOVED YOU!" Dawn screamed back.

"_It's the only way_"

Paul grabbed a glass vase that was sitting on the table and threw it at the wall in fury. Dawn stomped out of the room, her eyes, unknowingly to Paul, full of tears.

"_I see clear_"

Dawn marched angrily towards the bathroom, throwing her coat angrily at the wall.

"_What have I done_"

Paul angrily threw himself onto the sofa, kicking over the glass coffee table in his fury.

"_You seem to move on easy" _

Dawn looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was tangled, her face red with tears, and her eyes red with anger.

The blue-haired angel turned her head and looked towards the scene, an expression of 'why?' on her face.

"_Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings_"

She angrily threw a glass at the mirror, causing it to crack and shatter. She looked at her cracked reflection in tears.

"_I feel so small, I guess I need you baby_"

Dawn began to march over the bath and she removed her clothing.

Paul shot an angry look towards the bathroom and removed his shirt.

"_And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, your haunting me_"

Dawn set herself in the bath and laid head her back, hoping to forget everything that just happened.

Paul looked at the mess he and Dawn just had cause and swore under his breath, running his hand threw his hair.

"_I guess I need you baby_"

Dawn ran her fingers through her hair but abruptly stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"I_ may have made it rain_"

She looked at her hand and her eyes widen at what she saw.

Blood.

"_Please forgive me_"

Dawn couldn't find her voice…fear had overcome her sense of speech. She tried to call out for Paul, but no sound came out of her frantically moving lips.

"_My weakness caused you pain" _

The blue-haired angel began walking through an empty white hall way, where nurses and doctors began to slowly appear besides her, running past her like a ghost.

"_And this song is my sorry_"

Dawn's hand slowly lost its control and fell into the water.

She closed her eyes, and soon, she could no longer bear the pain. Dawn lost all consciousness and her head faded slowly beneath the water.

The blue-haired angel ran down the hospital hallways, in almost of search of something. She ran into a room and saw many nurses and doctors trying to revive a person who slipped into a coma, sadly, she moved on.

She kept on running.

Paul walked into the bathroom, feeling sorry for what he has done and his eyes widen to what he saw.

"_At night I pray" _

"DAWN!!" Paul cried in angst as he ran towards the tub. He saw a figure lying unconscious at the bottom and he dove in. Scooping up his true love in his arms, his eyes frantically began to tear up as he kept calling her name.

"Dawn! DAWN! _**DAWN!**_"

"_That soon your face, Will fade away_"

The blue-haired angel walked into another room where a brown-haired woman and a green-haired man held their new-born baby girl in their arms, a doctor congratulating them.

"_Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings_"

"_**DAWN! NO!**_ I-I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! **I NEED YOU!**

"_I feel so small, I guess I need you baby_"

The two happy parents looked on at their baby girl who had bright blue eyes and green hair. They smiled at each other and gave each other a warm kiss on the lips.

"_And everytime I see you in my dreams"_

Dawn was quickly rushed out of the house and into an ambulance, where Paul sat, holding her hand the whole time.

"I'm sorry! Please! Don't leave me!" He kept crying over and over again.

"_I see your face, your haunting me_"

The blue-haired angel ran from the scene, it was too much for her to bear. She ran and occasionally looked back to see if anyone was chasing after her.

"_I guess I need you baby_" _  
_

The brown-haired woman smiled happily at her new daughter. She gently kissed her baby's forehead tenderly. Her daughter with the loveliest green hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Dawn suddenly emerged from the water and looked around. It was all just a dream….

Dawn eyes snapped open, her face in an ice cold sweat. Tears formed in her eyes on how vivid and emotional the dream was.

"…_Paul! I have to see him!_" Dawn cried as she toppled out of the pokemon center's bed and out in the hallway.

That dream…must've had a message! She didn't care if Paul didn't like her, or even if he knew her name! Dawn just had to see him, she just had too!

She turned to her left and nearly slipped on the wooden floor with her socks, but she kept going.

She kept running until she had bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry but I have to-!" Dawn began but froze when she saw who it was.

Paul looked at her, with almost the same emotion in his eyes that she had. He quickly embraced her and Dawn, immediately, embraced back. She began crying into his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back.

"I-I need you…don't ever leave me!" Dawn cried after a long pause.

"Don't worry…I won't." Paul promised as he held her tighter.

Paul looked down at the girl and smiled. The thing was….he had the same exact dream too.

* * *

Ah! I actually cried when I wrote this! This would have to be the saddest songfic I had (and probably always will) ever written! Did you guys notice the contestshipping part in there? Most of Dawn's dream was adapted from the music video so that would explain most of the parts. Okay, if the story was a confusing, then you should watch the music video on youtube. I'd write a brief summary but it's too confusing for even me to write! Lol hoped you enjoyed this fic! Review! And until next time!


End file.
